


For you my Love

by Ramadiii



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Falling In Love, Goddess of fate - Freeform, Goddesses, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: By killing Kol, Elena Gilbert has just sealed her fate. And who better to take revenge than the woman who loved him the most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Dahlia was first ;)

_Venice, Italy, 1482_  

 _Looking around the crowded room Kol felt a smirk coming onto his pretty lips. So many tasty little bites to be had at a night like this.  
_ _The people were dancing,_ _the women's magnificent dresses moving seductively as their owners were swept across the dancefloor by their cavaliers._  

 _Kol had always enjoyed a good party, no matter what century he was in, and he was more than ready to get out there and sweep some girl o_ _ff her feet when he caught a whiff of something he'd never smelled before. Something that made his mouth water._    
 _It was sweet. Seducing. Addicting._    
 _Looking around the room to see what could emit such an aroma he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman on eart_ _h._    
 _She stood there by the balcony facing the ocean, her dress fluttering gently in the breeze as her gold green eyes watched the waves crash against the shore beneath her._  

 _Turning his charm on Kol walked over to her, deadly silent as he stood behind_ _her, making sure she hadn't seen him._    
 _Enjoying the scenery?” He whispered close to her ear, hoping for her to jump innocently at the shock and proximity, but was surprised when she simply turned around with a serene look on her beautiful face._    
 _“Very much_ _so.” She answered and Kol felt shivers go down his spine at the sound of her silky smooth voice, so calm and dignified._    
 _“Kol Mikaelson.” Kol  smiled his most charming smile and bowed slightly as he introduced himself to the young lady who simply smiled at him a_ _nd nodded her head gracefully in return._    
 _Dalia.” She answered him before turning her complete attention to the ocean once again._  

 _Kol was smitten to say the least by the girl. No woman had ever been able to resist his charm and yet the young woman seemed_ _more fascinated by the waves than of him._    
 _"I'm sorry to say I've never seen you around here before. Are you new in the city?” He asked, trying to get her attention again although all he got in return was a mysterious smile and a glance._    
 _"I guess you could_ _say that.”_  

 _Being used to getting what he wanted Kol couldn't help but feel a little frustrated at the girl's attitude and so he placed both hands on her arms to turn her around to look into his eyes._    
 _“You want to leave this party with me now.” He compelle_ _d in a sweet voice. “You will come to my chambers and you will do anything I ask of you, do you understand?”_  

 _The girl looked at him for a second before she leaned forward, her pink lips gently touching the shell of his ear as she whispered with a smile._ _“I don't think so, vampire.”_    
 _She pulled back._    
 _“It was a very nice try though.” She chuckled and was pleased to see the Original's stunned face._    
 _"What are you?” He asked once he found his voice, no vampire had ever been able to resist his compulsion and n_ _eedless to say no human either for that matter._  

 _She smirked and pressed her lips against his, taking them in a soaring kiss that Kol doubted he'd ever feel again. As quickly as she had initiated the kiss she stopped it, pulling back to look at the vampire_ _with glittering gold eyes. “I'm what humans call a goddess.”_    
 _Kol's eyes widened._    
 _“You have good taste, Mr. Mikaelson.” She smirked. “I trust we will meet again.”_    
 _And with that she walked away from him, easily getting lost in the colorful crowd of people._  

 _And left beh_ _ind , standing by the balcony Kol wasn't all too sure if he was dreaming or not._  


	2. Chapter 2

 

Feeling the cold snowflakes melt against her hot skin Dalia looked around the town square, searching for the brunette whose time should have run out a long time ago. Only no one had been to collect on it so Dalia had decided to see to it herself. 

The goddess felt her heart clench at the thought of the misdeed that had brought her to the god-forsaken town known as Mystic Falls. It was Niklaus who had contacted her through one of his witches but she had already known.   
She and her lover had been connected in a way that exceeded all understanding. She felt his pain and he felt hers, she wept when he wept and when the stake had been slammed into his chest she had felt him leave her.   
It had awakened her from her sleep. A calling her entire body answered with shivers, tremors and pain shooting through her bones.   
He was gone before she could do anything. 

For the first time since that night at the Venice ball in 1482 she felt truly alone. He was gone, burned to ashes, and there was no way to bring him back.   
Even for a goddess as strong as herself she couldn't rewrite history. She could change fate in many ways but in the end there had been nothing she could do for her love. 

Her gold eyes sparkled dangerously when she felt someone walking up next to her but recognizing the feeling he emitted she stood still, knowing that she could trust him.   
“I didn't expect you so soon, Dalia.” His voice, accented in the same way as hers, spoke softly to her but she didn't look at him, her eyes searching the square for the cause of her lover's demise.   
“Then what did you expect, Niklaus?” Her voice, usually so much like honey, was angry and short although with a tint of the dignity that never seemed to leave her completely.   
“I....” Niklaus seemed to search for words but found none. Despite his words to the Gilberts on the night of his brother's passing, he had never wished to see Kol harmed. “I don't know, Dalia.” 

Kol's death haunted him and standing next to the Goddess of Fate he almost expected to see his younger brother run up to them to catch her in his arms... But he was gone.   
Kol was gone and he was not coming back. 

“There they are.” The Original suddenly tensed beside her and Dalia looked to where he'd pointed.   
A young woman, not even in her twenties, walked out of one of the buildings with a young man right behind her.   
“You know I'll want the girl, right?” Dalia turned her face to the hybrid by her side. “You can have the boy, he's of no value to me.”   
“You are aware he was the one who staked him, no?”  
Dalia stared him down and she could see him cower under her gaze. She was centuries older than him and she could easily take him on, something the hybrid already knew from past experience. 

“I've heard of this girl. Somehow she always gets her way, getting others to do her dirty work.” The goddess turned her eyes to the siblings again. “It's she who's responsible for Kol's death. No one else.” 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _Burgundy, France, 1612_  

 _Waking up next to him was one of the things Dalia truly enjoyed about this world._    
 _She had been around long enough to share her_ _bed with all sorts of men, highborns and peasants as well as mythological creatures and Gods._    
 _But all of them paled in comparison with him._   

 _He was like a constant thunderstorm in her life, someone who always kept her on her toes. Sometimes he could be in_ _such a foul mood they sky seemed to turn gray and sometimes his smile was bright enough to move mountains._    
 _She loved him, she realized as she let her fingers caress the chilly skin just below his belly button and giggled happily when he whimpered cutely i_ _n his sleep only to open one eye to look at her._    
 _“Why is it you're always up before me?” He asked as he grasped her hand to place it on his chest._    
 _“Because I enjoy watching you sleep.” She answered and moved to kiss his chest, feeling him sigh in content at_ _the feeling of her soft lips on his bare chest._  

 _Turning over so that he was facing her he let himself take in the beauty that was Dalia. Her long curly brown hair contrasted beautifully with her gold green eyes and her tanned skin, as silky smooth as it_ _looked, felt amazing underneath his fingers as they caressed their way down her curves._    
 _“I really missed you, Dalia.” He said, feeling a smile coming onto his lips without being able to stop it._    
 _“I missed you too.”_    
 _She leaned in and kissed his lips and Ko_ _l wasn't late in embracing her, rolling them over so that he was on top of her, his body resting against hers as they tasted each other, conveying their feelings in a way that no words ever could._  

 _Neither of them had seen the other in almost 15 years, he_ _had been with his family, traveling and experiencing the world whilst she had been busy doing her job.  
_ _Being the Goddess of Fate may not sound too hard but it was the fate that_ _she herself had_ _been given and was she to abandon her duties she would be cast aside by_ _the other Gods. And it was safe to say that life wasn't so easy to a cast-aside. Just look at Lucifer and Medusa!_  

 

 _“Would you marry me?”  
_ _“Excuse me?” Dalia finally asked once she was done choking on her glass of wine._    
 _They were sitting on the terrace_ _of Kol's mansion, gazing out over the big vineyards when he'd caught her completely by surprise with his question._    
 _“I'm serious, Dalia.” Kol placed his own glass of wine down and covered his hand with his. “Do you want to marry me?”_    
 _“It's not a matter of w_ _anting to or not. I don't think I can.” She said, looking as sad as she felt. “It's not allowed for Gods and mortals to be joined together.”_    
 _“But I'm not a mortal.” Kol countered with his trademark smirk, feeling very proud of himself for having found a lo_ _ophole. “Two immortal beings marrying shouldn't cause the same problem, should it?”_  

 _Dalia didn't know what to say to this. She knew the punishment for an unholy joining all too well... But she also knew that if it was with Kol then she didn't mind having t_ _o go through it._    
 _“Yes...” She looked at him and Kol smiled when he noticed her eyes having turned completely golden, like they always did when her feelings were on overdrive. “Yes. I will marry you, Kol.”_  


	4. Chapter 4

Getting the girl alone wasn't difficult at all. You'd think after their evil deed they'd stick together or at least on guard but as soon as they entered the building called The Mystic Grill they split up, her brother joined some girls by the pool table and she herself sat down by a table to order something. 

Stepping up to the girl Dalia could smell the death on her. The smoke and ashes from her lover's corpse were fresh on her skin, his fading scent blending with the girl's too obvious perfume in a way that made Dalia's golden blood boil.  
“Elena Gilbert.” The girl jerked and looked at the gorgeous woman standing next to her with wide eyes. 

She was indeed beautiful but the murderous look in her eyes frightened Elena and worriedly she turned around in her booth to call for Jeremy. But he was nowhere to be seen.  
“If you're looking for your little brother you're out of luck. Niklaus already took him.” Dalia said patiently, enjoying the look of panic that spread across the girl's face at her words.  
Grabbing a firm hold of her arm Dalia dragged the girl outside and into the alley where she threw her into a brick wall.   
“What do you want?” The girl breathed in a frightened voice even though she tried to hide it beneath anger when she finally gathered herself enough to look at her attacker.   
“Please let my brother go. He has nothing to do with this.” The girl looked like a lost puppy, trying her best to get out of the mess she'd gotten herself into. “I'll do anything.” She bargained but Dalia wasn't going to soften to her begging. 

The girl had taken something of hers and now she was going to pay for it. 

“Your brother is of no importance to me, I have no reason to spare him nor to stop Niklaus.” The goddess spoke, gathering her power to move them.   
“Please, you have to stop him! He's my brother, you understand! You have a family!” The girl exclaimed seeing the delicate weddingband on the goddess' ringfinger but Dalia's patience finally ran out.   
“I have to do nothing!” The goddess' voice boomed deadly, causing Elena to cower away from her. “Unlike the rest of this town I will not fall for your doe-eyes and your pretty promises. You took my family from me, and it's time for you to pay.”  

A surge of magic and they were both gone from the alley. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_New York, USA, 1613_   

_Looking down at the golden band around her ringfinger Dalia felt the tears forming in her eyes. She'd always wanted to be a bride but_ _it wasn't until she'd met Kol that she thought any man was worth it._  

_She was sitting on the big bed in their New York hotel room, reading another one of those romance novels that her husband despised. He thought she didn't need them when she had him in_ _her life and she couldn't agree with him more but she did enjoy messing with his head._  

_A rush of air next to her told her her lover was back from whatever adventure he'd been out on and it was with a smile that she continued reading, despite feeling his_ _jealous eyes on her.  
_ _She felt him grab the book and throw it across the room before jumping her and holding her down against the fluffy mattress._    
 _“What have I told you about reading those novels?” He growled as he looked into her beautiful eyes which regar_ _ded him with amusement._    
 _“I don't remember.” She answered coyly, half-heartedly struggling against his grip as she tried leaning up to capture his lips only to find him pulling back enough for her not to reach._    
 _“Then maybe you need a reminder.” He mused, th_ _e veins underneath his eyes throbbing as he thought of the blood flowing through her veins._    
 _“Come and get it.” Dalia challenged, as if reading his mind, and turned her head to the side, exposing her gorgeous neck to his hungry eyes._  

_Leaning down to sink h_ _is teeth into her flesh Dalia suddenly took charge, letting her superiority shine through as she easily spun them around on the bed, Kol pinned underneath her and her straddling his narrow hips as she smiled at her husband._    
 _“That's not fair, Dalia.” Kol ch_ _uckled and tryingly tried to break free from her grip, even though he knew he didn't stand a chance against her if she was in that mood._    
 _“Life isn't very fair, Kol. You should know that.” She leaned down to ghost her lips over his jawline, feeling him tens_ _e beneath her at the sensation._    
 _“You're a tease.” The Original breathed as she let her teeth barely scrape the surface of his skin before kissing the spot soothingly._    
 _He could feel her smile against his skin and before he could comprehend it his shirt was_ _gone from his body, leaving her free to warm his chest with her touches and her lips._  

_Feeling the pressure ease on his wrists Kol tore his hands free, instantly placing them on his wife's hips before turning them over again._    
 _His mouth quickly found her_ _neck, kissing and nibbling his way across her skin much to the satisfaction of the woman beneath him. Her moans were like music to his ears and spurred him on as his hands rid her of her silk robe at lightening speed._  

_As much as he loved a woman in a cor_ _set he was more than happy to rid his wife of hers, bringing her natural curves out for him to see and soon enough his hands were at her breasts._    
 _Feeling them, playing with them, enjoying them while kissing his bride passionately. She was intoxicating, add_ _ictive and the most beautiful creature on God's green earth._    
 _And she was his._    
 _Only his to see._    
 _Only his to cherish and love._  

_Bringing a hand to his ruffled hair Dalia guided his lips to her neck, where her blood was rushing_ _through her veins, ready to be_ _devoured by her love._    
 _Sinking his fangs into her flesh Kol felt his world spin out of focus. The golden drops finding their way down the corners of his mouth splashed onto the sheets, leaving small glittering pools of blood behind._    
 _Her golden God-given_ _blood was so strong, so amazing, it made Kol lose his mind whenever he drank it. He could feel the power surge through him with every sip and had he not known better he would have assumed he was glowing. Because that's the way she made him feel._  

_Squirmin_ _g underneath him as he pushed into her Dalia had never looked more beautiful and Kol had never felt more alive than when she clenched around him, sending them both over the edge, high on life and love._  


	6. Chapter 6

 

“You know, I've always admired your teleportation-abilities, Dalia.” Niklaus smirked and pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against after securing the young hunter to the dungeon-wall.   
“They do come in handy from time to time.” The Goddess mused, shoving the young vampire into the brick wall of the dungeon, opening up a nasty cut across her face, making Dalia feel a little better although it instantly closed up again.   
“Jeremy!” The girl called when she finally noticed her younger brother chained to the wall opposite of her.   
Dalia noted he was unconscious, most likely it had something to do with the blood running down his temple but she gave it no thought.   
He was a hunter, he wouldn't die from just that. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Niklaus asked but the Goddess simply smirked and let her hand fly out to strike Elena across the face, sending her flying into the wall again.   
“I see.” Was all the hybrid said, having his answer.   
He had been around for a while, and known Dalia for about half that time, and yet he had never seen such bloodlust as he did when he looked into her eyes.   
He could feel her anger and pain blending with her magic, her divinity not being able to mask her still all-too human heart whose sole reason for beating was his brother. 

“Why are you doing this?” Elena suddenly asked, her big tears mixing with the blood streaming down her face and Niklaus was surprised to see the Goddess stop her assault and answer her.   
“You took my love from me.” She hissed and even when the hybrid wasn't the recipient he still felt himself cower at the sound of her voice. “You murdered him. Staked him.... Burned him...” Her voice was shaking with pain and for a moment Niklaus thought he saw a tear run down her face but before he could even acknowledge it, it was gone.   
“Kol....” Elena whispered, shakily standing up. Her eyes wide as if she only now realized what she was there for. “But he tried to kill Jeremy! I had no choice....” 

A well-aimed strike from the Goddess and Elena was on her knees again, this time with a big bleeding gash across her side. 

“IT WAS NOT HIS TIME!!” Dalia's eyes turned red, her anger blinding her. “HE HAD A FUTURE AHEAD OF HIM AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HIM!!”   
“I was just protecting my family...” The girl whispered, stubbornly clinging to her 'explanation' even though tears of fear kept falling down her face.   
With a simple blink of an eye Dalia crushed every bone in the vampire's foot, the screams of pain and anguish coming from the girl calming her down a little.   
“You keep lying to yourself if you want. But deep down you and I both know the truth.” She walked up to the girl on the dirt floor, squatting down beside her before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “You are no better than Katherine. In fact you're worse. At least she doesn't pretend to be a fucking saint!” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_New Orleans, USA, 1920_  

 _“Read me.” Kol bounced childishly on the bed, holding his hands out to his wife the way a child about to receive something would._    
 _“I already told you, Kol. I won't risk it.” Dalia explained, not taking her eyes from her newly bought novel, The Gods Are Athirst by Anatole France._    
 _“What risk is there to be had? All I'm asking is to see my future, Dalia.” He whined, pouting cutely like_ _he always did when he wanted her attention._    
 _Sometimes she wondered if he was originally more puppy than human.  
_ _“And I'm telling you...” The Goddess finally looked up from her book, her gold green eyes regarding him over the cover. “It's a bad idea.”_    
 _She continu_ _ed reading._  

 _Any other man would have known to quit at the tone of her voice but Kol merely took it as a challenge._    
 _In the blink of an eye he was behind her, his hands at her waist and his lips at her neck, kissing and nibbling just the way he knew she cou_ _ldn't resist._    
 _“Kol, I'm not going to- ah!” The Goddess tried to be strong but the scraping of teeth against her bare skin made her lose focus of the many letters on the page she was reading._    
 _“Please, darling.” He kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear an_ _d got a full on moan this time, informing him of his victory._    
 _“Fine. But don't blame me if it's not what you want to hear.” She finally gave in, her heart going crazy inside of her chest._  

 _Placing her book on the nightstand beside the bed she sat cross-le_ _gged in front of him and sighed in defeat._    
 _“Give me your hand.” She held out her own and Kol quickly placed his hand in hers, palm up for her to read._    
 _“So how does this work again?” Kol asked as Dalia closed her eyes, concentrating. “Do we need to do some_ _sacrifice? Kill a goat maybe?” He smiled._    
 _“Shut up so I can concentrate.” She snapped, still with her eyes closed and for once Kol knew to keep his mouth shut._  

 _The images that flowed through her mind made Dalia seriously question if it had been a_ _mistake to give into to his wishes._    
 _There was so much darkness, death and blood and pain that laid before him. But further down the road she could see light. Smiles. Happiness._    
 _She could see them together, being as they were now. Happy. At peace with thems_ _elves and the world._    
 _A sudden stab in her heart however, made those bright days disappear and she was brought back to the darkness which she feared so much. Along with a name she knew all too well._    
 _Silas._    
 _Part of her didn't want to know what he was up_ _against, but the other part, the one that would do anything for him had now offered her a way to keep the darkness awaiting him at bay._  

 _With a small gasp Dalia came back to their brightly lit room in New Orleans and although it was with glossy eyes_ _she looked at her husband and smiled softly._    
 _“Well?” Kol asked, anxious but also nervous about the look on the Goddess' face._    
 _“There will be darkness before it gets brighter. But I will do my very best to get you through that darkness. Trust me.”_    
 _Saying no_ _thing in response but nodding he brought his wife's hands to his lips and kissed her delicate skin._    
 _He knew just how lucky he was to have her._  

 _*Slip your hand in mine_    
 _And j_ _ust ask me for my love*_  

 _“Niklaus, do you have a moment to spare?”_    
 _“Ah, Dalia.”_ _Niklaus turned from his painting to look at the Goddess who had just entered the study in of New Orleans mansion. “What can I do for you on a beautiful day like today?” He asked, placing his paintbrush with the rest of his things as the beautiful woman wal_ _ked up to him.  
_ _“Do you wish your brother to live?”_    
 _“What are you talking about?” Niklaus tensed and Dalia could sense the anger seeping from his body._    
 _“I've seen my husband's fate and it's surrounded by darkness. There is still a chance for him, but what I_ _need you to do must happen tonight.”_    
 _The vampire looked at her for a moment, contemplating the Goddess' words before quickly coming to a conclusion._    
 _“What do you need me to do?”_


	8. Chapter 8

Standing back up Dalia was caught by surprise as a hard body slammed into hers and sent her flying into the wall. But before she could get it off of her herself Niklaus had already done it for her.   
“Damon, Stefan. How nice of you to join us.” Niklaus greeted the two young vampires standing in front of them and the names struck something in Dalia's memory.   
“As in the Salvatore brothers? Well, how nice it is to finally meet you.” Dalia smiled at the boys, glad to meet Kol's main reason for frustration since he was undaggered.   
“Give us Elena.” The darker of the two said.   
“And Jeremy.” The green eyed one glared at his brother. The one whom Dalia remembered as Stefan. They had met through Rebekah in the 1900's.   
“I'm afraid that's quite impossible.” Niklaus stepped between the vampires and Dalia with that trademark smirk that seemed to run in the Mikaelson-family but Dalia didn't appreciate his protectiveness.   
“What Niklaus is trying to say-” The Goddess threw a glance at him, effectively moving him out of her way on his own free will. “Is that this is not your business. And that you should leave.”   
“In your dreams little girl.” The dark one with the blue eyes drawled and tried pushing her out of the way to get to Elena. 

In the blink of an eye the vampire was pinned against the wall, seemingly fighting for his life against the invisible restraints the Goddess had placed on him. 

“I am not a little girl, mister Salvatore.” Dalia spoke, her accent perfectly laced with dignity as she stood in front of the man. “Nor am I someone whom you could ever dream of defeating. So I would suggest not trying it.”   
“I remember you.” The owner of the green eyes spoke again, sounding a little less sure of himself this time as Dalia turned her pretty face to him.   
“Well, I'm glad to see I made an impression.” The woman smiled as she walked over to Stefan. “It was a long time ago but I remember you as well.”   
“New Orleans-”   
“You were in the company of Niklaus and Rebekah if my memory serves me correctly. You were quite the dancer back then.” 

 

 _“Dalia! Right on time as usual.” Rebekah Mikaelson greeted her friend with a big hug and a smile. “I'd like you meet someon_ _e.”_    
 _The blonde's eyes twinkled as she waved at a young man, vampire by the smell of it, who made his way over to them with two glasses of champagne._    
 _“New toy?” Dalia asked in a low voice but the Original simply shook her head with a poised grin._    
 _“No, I_ _think this might be the one.”_    
 _“Ladies.” The young vampire greeted with a charming smile as he reached them the glasses in his hands. “You both look radiant.” He complimented and it was with joy in her heart that Dalia saw her friend blush slightly. If anyo_ _ne deserved true love and happiness it was Rebekah._  

 _“Rebekah!” Niklaus called his sister from his usual seat and with a kiss on the vampire's cheek and a smile at her friend the girl went to her brother._    
 _“So, you're a friend of Rebekah's then?” The vam_ _pire asked as the woman before him emptied her glass of champagne in one quick but sophisticated go._    
 _“Care to dance?” She asked with a smile after placing her empty glass on a table beside them._    
 _“It would be my pleasure.” The young man replied and held out_ _his arm for her to take before leading her to the dance floor._  

 _“So who are you? Rebekah never told me your name.” Dalia said as they swayed together to the_ _rhythm of Gloria's singing._    
 _“I'm Stefan, vampire.” He smiled the charming smile from before._    
 _“I'm_ _Dalia, Goddess.” She replied with an equally charming smile of her own._    
 _“Pleasure.” He smirked._  

 

“Look, if you would just give us Elena and Jeremy we will go. Okay, no one needs to get hurt.” Stefan spoke, bringing Dalia from her memories.   
“Actually they do, Stefan.” Niklaus entered the conversation again but Dalia didn't feel like glaring at her brother-in-law this time so she let him speak, perfecting her plan in her head. “You see, Elena here, with the help of her precious little brother, has taken someone from us and we are simply here to collect.”   
“It was not my fault!” Elena suddenly spoke, having had the common sense to keep quiet for as long as she had but now all of that sense had obviously run out.   
“So you'd like to blame it all on Jeremy then?” Dalia replied, her golden eyes boring into the girl's frightened brown ones.   
“After all, he was the one who pushed the stake through my brother's heart.” Niklaus offered with the biggest smirk Dalia had ever seen on him and it was with a nod of her head the hybrid sent his fist flying, hitting the boy squarely in his side, breaking a few ribs in the process.   
“Stop!” The girl cried out and a single look from Dalia was enough for Niklaus to back down again, at least for the moment. “Stefan, do something!”   
“Unlike the impulsive blue-eyed vampire hanging off the wall Stefan here knows me. And he knows what I am capable of, he's not stupid enough to try and stop me.” Dalia smirked at the look of frustration that crossed the young girl's face at her words.   
“And let me be clear, little girl. Your brother wouldn't be in the mess to begin with if you had just died in the car-accident with your parents 3 years ago like you were supposed to.” 

A moment of silence. Then Stefan spoke. 

“I was the one to save her from the wreck.” Dalia turned her eyes to him. “I was the one who stopped her from dying.”   
“And you were trying to be a good person, I respect that about you Stefan. Even though you most likely did it out of your infatuation with Katherine.”   
Elena snorted, only to receive another gash across her side by the Goddess.   
“I wasn't done, love.” Dalia chastised. “But you see, the thing about fate is that it keeps haunting you until it gets what it wants. Why else do you think you are always saving Elena? Because she should be dead and that's why things keep happening around her. It was her fate to die in that car-accident, Stefan. She was never supposed to live this long and because she is alive the world is in chaos.” 

Dalia started walking around, trying to figure out the best way to explain her part in all of this to these uneducated youngsters.   
“I don't think we can count the many people who have died because of your incessant rescuing of this girl, on two hands.”   
“Then maybe you haven't done your job right.” Damon offered from the wall but a strike from Niklaus managed to shut him up, at least for the time being.   
“How to put this into terms you might understand...” Dalia pondered. “There is only one Goddess of Fate, and that's me. Now, for one Goddess to watch out for the entire universe is a fairly impossible task. I'm overworked, so to speak, and so over the years the 'system' as I'd like to call it, has automatized itself. Sort of like a computer, running a virus-program every now and then, picking off the viruses as it goes along. But with you...”   
She turned to the still bleeding girl on the floor.   
“None of these 'virus-programs' have worked so I decided to take care of you in person.” 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 _New Orleans, USA, 1920_  

 _“Wow, Dalia. That was amazing!” Kol panted, rolling off of her with the widest grin on his face. “I take back everything I've_ _said about it being unfair to use your God-powers in bed.” Dalia smirked, just like Kol she was trying to get her breathing back to normal again._    
 _“So I'm forgiven?” She asked, looking up at him through her lashes._    
 _“Darling, if this is the way you make up f_ _or it you can flirt with anyone you'd like, even if he happens to be my brother.”_    
 _“I wasn't flirting with him, I just went to speak to him about something.” She pouted slightly, a bad habit she'd picked up from her husband._    
 _Gently cupping her face Kol pl_ _aced a kiss on her lips, effectively changing her pout to a smile._    
 _“And you won't tell me what this 'something' is, correct?”_    
 _Dalia sat up, the sheets falling from her chest and pooling at her hips, causing Kol's attention to waver ever so slightly._    
 _“Not n_ _ow.” She said in a gentle voice, bordering to sadness. “Some day.”_    
 _Closing her eyes, feeling the tears burn behind her eye-lids, she leaned down and kissed him. Slowly and lovingly, like she wanted to burn the feeling of his lips against hers into her he_ _ad, she let her tongue dart out, touching his lips softly, begging for entrance._  

 _Not one to deny her what she sought Kol granted her wish, deepening their kiss as his hands began exploring her body. Even though they had been together for nearly 600 years h_ _e just couldn't get enough of her, he would never be able to stop admiring the way her beautiful hair cascaded down her back, the way her green eyes turned golden whenever she felt strongly about something, the way she licked her lips when she was nervous._    
 _She may have been a Goddess but with him she was real. With him she was vulnerable, she was innocent, she was a minx and she was his._  

 _Reaching her hands up to his hair, deepening the kiss further, Dalia felt the first tear escape her eyes. She wanted_ _nothing but stay this way, in his arms, kissing him for an eternity..._    
 _She could sense Niklaus enter the flat and her hold on Kol tightened, keeping his focus solely on her._    
 _“I love you, Dalia.” Kol breathed as he broke the kiss and looked into her_ _golden eyes, where the tears were now flowing freely._    
 _“I love you too.” The Goddess had barely whispered the words before Kol jerked, his eyes widened and his skin started turning gray._    
 _“I'm sorry.” Dalia whispered as she caught his head in her hands, ge_ _ntly placing him down on the bed._    
 _Apart from the dagger in his heart and the color of his skin he almost looked like he was sleeping. He didn't look to be in pain at least._  

 _Dalia tore her teary eyes from her 'sleeping' husband to look at the other vampire in t_ _he room. The one who only moments ago, at her request, had shoved a dagger through his little brother's heart and watched as he'd desiccated in front of his very eyes._    
 _"What do we do now?” Niklaus asked, his voice thick with unshed tears, unable to take hi_ _s eyes off his brother._    
 _“We keep him someplace hidden. Until it's safe to bring him back.” Dalia spoke through her tears, her heart aching with every breath she took. “Now all we have to do is find Silas.”_    
 _“And what do we do when we find him?”_  

 _“We kill him_ _.”_  


	10. Chapter 10

“Klaus, you can't just let her to do this.” Elena begged from the corner, wiping the blood from her temple. “If she kills Jeremy you'll never find the cure and without the cure you can't use my blood to make your hybrids.”   
“I told you last night, didn't I?” Niklaus stepped up, grabbing the girl by the hair and pulled her up to his eye level, causing Stefan to flinch but he was smart enough not to move as Dalia regarded him with her golden eyes. “I don't care about my hybrids. The only reason I needed to find it, along with Silas, was so we could kill him and stop him from killing my brother. But now that you've already done that, there is no need for either one of you to live.”   
With a wicked grin on his face he sped over to the young hunter and before anyone could even think to protest Jeremy's head was on the bloody floor, several feet from where his body laid, bleeding out. 

Elena's pained cries could probably be heard for miles and as the tears ran down her face she crawled over to her dead brother but stopped when she realized if she should go to the body or the head. 

Dalia's eyes widened slightly at Niklaus' sudden action but she'd meant what she had said earlier, Jeremy was his to do with whatever he wanted to. That didn't stop her from feeling it was a pity though, he was a good kid from what she'd heard from Kol.   
“Was that really necessary?!” Damon screamed at them from the wall but for once Dalia didn't feel like telling him why it was.   
As a human girl, albeit a long long time ago, she'd hated injustice and despite being the Goddess of Fate that certain characteristic had stayed with her. So maybe she did feel that killing the boy was wrong... But she knew Niklaus. She knew he wanted Elena to feel what he had felt, watching his brother die. 

“Now what?” Stefan asked, his voice low, filled with sadness, and Dalia could see him visibly shaking.   
"Now I kill the girl and we can all go back to living our abnormal lives, that's what.”   
A glance at the girl and the young vampire suddenly burst into flames, her screams soon enough dying along with her until the only thing left was the smell of burn flesh and the silent echo of her agony as she'd passed on. 

Sighing tiredly, Dalia released Damon from his bonds knowing perfectly well that he would come after her. The second he was free the vampire charged at her but she simply stepped aside, allowing him to hit the wall instead of her.  
“Don't you see?” She asked, looking at him knowing exactly how he felt. “It was never meant to be, Damon. She was supposed to be dead before you ever grew feelings for her, just like Katherine.”   
“I don't believe you!” The dark vampire made a run at her again but this time she caught him by the jugular, holding him at arms length from her, looking into his furious eyes.   
“Had she kept on living the world would have come to an end.”   
“I don't care!” Tears were streaming down his face and Dalia let him go, pushing him across the room. “Your brother would have been killed, you would have been consumed by the darkness and pain. Bonnie Bennett would have gone dark, Caroline Forbes would have been killed by werewolves in retaliation, Jeremy would have gone insane... And Elena would have used everyone in any way possible to get what she wanted. She wouldn't have cared less about you being willing to die for her Damon. Trust me...” 

She walked over to where the vampire had fallen to his knees, her heart breaking at the sound of his crushed sobs.   
“It was better this way.” 


	11. Chapter 11

_Venice, Italy, 2011_  

 _Seeing him in front of her again, after nearly a century, Dalia felt the tears gather in her eyes. He looked as good as he had the_ _night he'd “left” her._  

 _Although the look in his eyes were completely different from what she was used to when it came to him. Betrayal and pain could be read in those brown eyes of his and Dalia felt the slightest tinge of fear coarse through her body when_ _he violently grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into her bedroom wall.  
_ _The veins appeared underneath his eyes and she could see his fangs protruding when his upper lip drew back slightly as he squeezed her neck hard enough to almost break her neck._  

 _Although she was struggling for air Dalia didn't fight her lover as he tightened his grip on her. The lack of oxygen was literally suffocating and she could feel her vision beginning to blur but knowing it wouldn't kill her she kept her golden eyes fo_ _cused on his brown ones._  

 _It didn't matter what he did to her, even if he bled her dry she wouldn't care, because she wasn't sorry about what she had done. She had missed him so much but for once in her all too long life she had chosen to be selfish and to_ _follow her own heart, even if it had meant she would have spent another hundred years without him.  
_ _“Why?...” Kol's voice suddenly growled, low in tone and shaking with fury as if he didn't trust it to say what he wanted to say.  
_ _“Because I love you.” Dali_ _a whispered, her own silky voice now raspy and weak from the hand still around her throat._    
 _“You- you daggered me, Dalia.” Even the hand around her jugular tremored now. “You daggered me and left me to rot in a box.”_    
 _“We did it to protect you, Kol.” Dalia bre_ _athed as she brought her hand up to cover his but when he felt her soft skin against his he let his other hand fly, sending her face to one side with the ominous cracking of a dislocated jaw._  

 _Dalia closed her eyes at the pain shooting through her body as_ _she drew in a raspy breath, looking up again just in time to catch the pained look on her husband's face before he managed to mask it with fury once again._    
 _“Don't. Touch. Me.” He hissed through gritted teeth as the Goddess reset her jaw with her powers._    
 _“_ _I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, Kol.” Dalia spoke again, this time more clearly even though the tears had gathered in her eyes._    
 _“Stop saying my name!” His hand flied on its own again, only this time it shattered her jawbone._    
 _Another surge of_ _magic though and the injury was as good as healed._    
 _“I will never stop, Kol.” She persisted. Another blow._    
 _“I will never give up on us, Kol.” One more._    
 _“I will never stop loving you, Kol.”_  

 _Kol stopped, his breath was erratic and his ears were ringing as_ _he looked at his wife, his knuckles raw and bleeding as he loosened the grip around Dalia's throat and placed his hands on either side of her bloody face._    
 _“Why do you let me do this to you?” He breathed as he all but leaned his forehead against her neck, h_ _is tears wetting her skin._  

 _Smiling softly to herself the Goddess let her hands travel over his body, bringing one hand soothingly through his hair and the other to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her, standing on her tippytoes to place a gentle_ _kiss at the base of his neck._    
 _“Because I love you, Kol. And I trust you, more than I trust myself.”_  


	12. Chapter 12

Standing in the doorway of her lover's bedroom Dalia felt the tears gather in her beautiful eyes. She could see his favorite pair of jeans hanging over the back of a chair together with the leather jacket she had bought him as an early anniversary-gift. 

She recognized her favorite book, which she had been looking for for over a year, laying on his nightstand, she knew she could have never lost it. 

She slowly walked up to the chair where the jacket hung and tracing the seams with her fingers she tried to picture him wearing it. With a tear escaping her eye she picked up the jacket, holding it to her face, and breathed in his still so lingering scent.  
Slowly she slid the garment onto her considerably smaller frame and brought her arms around her, hugging herself, for a moment wishing it was his arms around her waist.   
“It looks good on you...” Dalia opened her teary eyes to see Niklaus standing the doorway, regarding her with sad eyes and a small smile.   
“I miss him, Nik.” The girl finally let herself cry, the tears that had been building up since the night Kol died came streaming down her face. “I miss him so much!” She sobbed, covering her beautiful face as the pain took over. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her as she cried, as she screamed out her anguish, not caring who heard her.   
Niklaus stroked her hair as she wept, comforting her like he would a crying babe as he himself let go of the tears he had held inside. 

Together they cried. Together they let go of all the sadness they had kept inside. Together they mourned their brother and their lover. Together they cried until morning and when the first light of day came it awoke them from the sleep they had inevitably fallen into. 

 

“How are you doing? Has the curse begun showing?” The Goddess asked in a soft voice as she watched the pained expression come and go across his face when they had sat down for breakfast.   
“It's not going to kill me.” The hybrid chuckled humorlessly. “Once a new hunter is found the curse will break, last time it only took about 50 years or so.”   
Dalia regarded him for a moment before making her decision.   
Grabbing the knife in front of her she brought it to her hand and let it slice across her delicate palm. She could hear Niklaus draw for breath as the liquid gold came spilling out of the wound and holding her clutched hand over her empty glass she squeezed until she could feel the blood stop flowing. 

Picking the glass up and walking over to the stunned hybrid, she placed it down in front of him.   
“This should be enough to break the curse. I'd offer you to drink from the vein but it seems the only one who can... could control himself enough to do it was Kol.”   
“What do you mean?” Klaus asked as he hesitantly brought the glass to his lips, sipping the gold as if it were a rare wine.   
“Don't tell anyone but there is another cure to vampyrism.” Dalia smiled softly when Niklaus' jaw dropped. “Unfortunately it is also the only way to kill a God. You have to drain them completely of blood. That is why it is so strictly forbidden for a God or Goddess to allow a vampire to drink from them. The vampire-body alone longs to be human again and so it fights to keep drinking, to effectively drain the life of another creature. That is why the urge to kill is a natural thing to a vampire. What they really yearn for is to be human again.”   
“Did my brother know?” Niklaus asked once the chock of the explanation had settled somewhat.   
“Yes, and he had no intention of being human again. Especially not if it meant killing me to get the cure.” Dalia looked at the hybrid in front of her. “Did you mean what you said earlier? That you wouldn't want to be human?” 

Niklaus looked at her for a second, regarding the question like he had never done before before coming to an answer.   
“Yes.” His blue eyes glistened with honesty. “I don't want to be human.” 


	13. Chapter 13

_Venice, Italy, 2011_  

 _“I really missed this.” Kol whispered, gently tracing his fingers across his wife's bare back as she laid on her stomach_ _beside him naked in the big bed._    
 _"I missed you too.” She smiled softly as she opened her eyes to look at him, admiring his body as it basked in the sunlight shining through the window._  

 _“So who is he?” He asked, his fingers drawing random patterns down th_ _e small of her back.  
_ _“Silas?” She looked at him to see him nod. “He's the oldest immortal to walk this earth, I guess some might even call him a God.”_    
 _“And how do you know about him?” Kol asked and for a second the room was silent, Dalia finding difficulty_ _in saying the next words aloud._  

 _“He made me immortal...” Kol's fingers stopped drawing on her skin and his dark eyes stared in her in disbelief. “Back when I was still human, before the man you call Christ even existed, he was sort of the protector of our_ _town. Every year he required sacrifices to keep the village safe and one year he called for me to come with him.” Dalia took a breath, the memory still as clear to her as if it was yesterday._  

 _“My mother was forced to let me go with him but she went to_ _a sorceress called Ketzia. She agreed to help my mother get me back but when they got to me Silas had already made me like him, immortal.” She felt a small tear run down her cheek but before she could think anything of it Kol had already lea_ _ned forward and kissed it away, making Dalia blush softly at the tender touch she had missed to much._  

 _“Ketzia was strong enough to keep him buried and started the band of Five to make sure he never got out. There were many of us, mostly younglings, who had_ _been turned immortal by Silas and so Ketzia made sure, before she died, that we were all taken care of.”_    
 _"That's how Gods and Goddesses were created?” Kol asked, having puzzled the pieces together in his mind.  
_ _“Yes. She gave us rules to follow, a system t_ _o make sure our powers were not wasted.”_    
 _“But, I don't understand...” Kol looked into her eyes, his fingers starting their journey across her back once again. “Why couldn't you all just have gone home? I mean surely there were people waiting for you.”_    
 _“You_ _see, back in the day unholy creatures, such as ourselves, were not welcome amongst humans. Nature forbid it.” Dalia explained, relaxing at her lover's touch._    
 _“So how come you are able to be here now? And in the 1400's?”_    
 _“As I am sure you already know natu_ _re along with its population evolves. It has been more than 3000 years and thankfully, or unthankfully depending on how you see it, some Gods and Goddesses didn't follow the rules, their actions creating the many different supernatural beings there are tod_ _ay. Meaning the rules have stretched slightly over the centuries, making me able to be here with you right now.” Dalia smiled and crawled on top of the Original, kissing his lips playfully, overjoyed to feel him against her._    
 _“Lucky you.” Kol smirked agains_ _t her lips, bringing his hand through her long curly hair._    
  
  
 _“Silas can never be brought back to life, Kol.” The Goddess whispered just as she was slipping into sleep, lulled by the way Kol kept stroking her hair. “He will come after me and everyone I_ _love...”_    
 _A second of silence then Kol understood._    
 _“You're really afraid of him aren't you?” He asked, his fingers stopping their movements._    
 _“He did things to me, Kol. Back then it was a very painful thing, becoming an immortal like him... I never want to g_ _o through that pain again.” She mumbled, focusing solely on the feeling of his bare skin against hers._  

 _Kol felt his temper flaring up at the thought of anyone hurting his girl but pushed it aside for the time being and just let his fingers get back to ca_ _ressing her hair._    
 _He would never let anything hurt her, not Silas, not anyone for as long as he lived._    
 _“I won't let anybody raise him.” He whispered as he kissed her head softly._    
 _“You promise?” She was already asleep now and although he knew she couldn't s_ _ee it Kol smiled gently as he kissed her again._    
 _“I promise, my love.”_  


	14. Chapter 14

****“What are you doing here, Dalia?”  
The Goddess took her eyes from the silent lake and turned around slightly, the corners of her lips only inching towards a smile at the blonde vampire walking towards her. She knew she hadn't forgiven her for making Niklaus dagger her in the 20's.   
“I thought you'd be gone as soon as you'd gotten your revenge.” Rebekah bit out with venom in her voice.   
“Not yet. I still have one more thing to do before I leave.” She said, standing up from the cliff she'd been sitting on for the past hour, contemplating what she was about to do.   
“Like what? Should I be looking for any daggers?”   
Dalia sighed and allowed the sadness to show on her face, going against everything she'd learned as a Goddess.   
“I came to make peace with you, Rebekah.” The vampire snorted. “I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, not after what I did to you. And not after I allowed your brother to be killed because of a promise to me.”   
“You're right, you don't!” Rebekah raised her voice, the tears forming in her eyes. “I lost my brother because of you. He wouldn't have even known about Silas if it hadn't been for you, you killed him!” 

Dalia didn't say anything, she wasn't stupid.   
She knew there was nothing she could say to make the girl's loss any less difficult. Surely she had never meant for Kol to get hurt but he was gone. He was gone because of her and she wasn't going to deny that.   
“Rebekah, I want to ask you something... And I need you to listen to me because I will only ask you once.”   
Dalia caught her breath, feeling her heart struggling to keep the dark and the sadness at bay.   
“What?” The vampire looked down at the Goddess, her extra height creating an even bigger sense of superiority.   
“Do you want to be human?”   
Rebekah gaped at the question.   
“What kind of sick joke is that?” She asked, her voice cracking.   
“No joke.” Dalia looked at vampire squarely in the eye, just now feeling how tired she really was. Her body was giving up on her, it had started the night she had lost her true love.   
“I have a cure and I want to give it to you.” The Goddess cracked a small smile, feeling her body starting to ache.   
“Are you serious?” Rebekah breathed, not believing what she hearing. The cure had been lost, there was no way for her dream to come true...   
“I am. Are you willing to take it?”   
“What would I have to do? There is always some sort of sacrifice to be made.”   
“I would be the only one sacrificing something. All you have to be willing to do is take it.”   
“And why would you do that for me?”   
“Think of it as a poor way to try and apologize if you will.” Dalia had to sit back down again, her legs too tired to stand up.   
“I don't understand. How can another cure exist?”   
“It exists because we Gods exist. Our blood, once drained completely and willingly from our bodies has the divine power to cure vampyrism.” Dalia explained but that just seemed to make Rebekah even more confused.   
“So what is this 'sacrifice' you have to make?” She asked, feeling like there was something not right.   
“I have to give up my life for it to work. One life for another so to speak.” She chuckled a little but Rebekah seemed to find no amusement in her revelation.   
“Then I won't take it. I will not anger the Gods by taking your life, Dalia.”   
“Rebekah, I'm already dying inside. My soul started deteriorating the minute the Gilberts shoved that stake through Kol's heart. It is my wish to give you this gift, to give you the life you have always dreamed of.”   
“...And what about Stefan?” The blonde asked cautiously. “And my blood-line?”   
“Your blood-line will remain unchanged, what happens to them will not happen to you. And as for Stefan, he can be cured as well. Once you are human again, if you feed him your blood, willingly I might add as it is the basics of this, he will become human too.”   
“Does he have to drain me like I... have to do you?” Rebekah swallowed at the idea.   
“No, that requirement ends with the God or Goddess whose blood you consume. You can cure any vampire you'd like but I would suggest not letting too many people know about it. Things like these tend to create rumors and soon you will have vampires banging on your door.” 

Dalia smiled slightly, thinking about how they had all had to work very hard the last time that word got out about their blood being a cure.   
“I have existed for nearly 5000 years, Rebekah, I have lived my life. Now allow me to give you a chance to live yours.” 

Rebekah walked closer to the Goddess sitting on the cliff on slightly trembling steps. Despite she might never be able to forgive the woman for what she had done to her and her family, she still couldn't help but hold a love for her. 

When she and Kol first got together the Goddess had spent a lot of time with them and Rebekah had come to consider her a great friend and knowing that it would be her to drain the life out of her just made her heart feel heavier than it already was.   
“Are you sure about this, Dalia?” Rebekah asked as she knelt to the ground beside the exhausted Goddess.   
“You deserve everything you've ever wanted out of life, Rebekah. You deserve to live a happy human life with a man who loves you and who can be a great husband to you and an even better father to your children.”   
Rebekah drew a short breath, the pieces suddenly falling together in her mind.   
“You have seen it?” She gasped as the woman smiled softly, her eyelids fluttering slightly as if sleep was trying to claim her.   
“You should hurry, Bekah...” She mumbled. “Time is running out...”   
“Have you?” The vampire shook her roughly, needing to hear the words from her lips before she could do anything.   
“I have...” Dalia smiled wider this time. “Your firstborn is a beautiful boy...”   
Rebekah felt the tears burn in her eyes.   
“What is his name?” She asked, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak.   
“Kol...” The tears ran down the vampire's face. “His name is Kol...” 

Without a word, the tears flowing freely down her face, Rebekah sank her teeth into the Goddess' neck, the golden liquid of life filling her cold body with hope of the future she had always dreamed of. 

 

Dalia had always wondered what death would feel like. Would it be dark and cold, like the real world had been before she found him, or would it be like the Heaven humans always spoke of?   
Feeling the life leaving her the Goddess just couldn't help but feel a little excited, not knowing where she was heading but something deep inside of her telling her that everything was going to be alright. 

Traveling through a dark passage she reached a hand in front of her, trying to feel her way when suddenly a hand gently grabbed a hold of it, leading her through the darkness until she could see light shining in front of her.  
Smiling to herself she quickened her steps and soon enough she was running. The closer she got to the light she could hear footsteps beside her, getting stronger until they matched hers. She could hear breathing, as if from another person, but looking to her side she saw no one. 

Finally reaching the light the passage behind her suddenly disappeared but she didn't have the time to acknowledge that.   
In front of her stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with a smile that never failed to make her heart flutter.   
Grinning widely she threw herself in his arms, breathing in his scent as she held onto him for dear life.   
“I see you finally found your way here.” He whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.   
“I did have some help along the way.” Dalia laughed with tears of happiness running down her face as she hugged him closer to her.   
“Well, I wouldn't want you to get lost, now would I?” Kol pulled back to rest his forehead against hers, looking into those gorgeous eyes he knew and loved so much.   
“No.” She chuckled and kissed his lips. “You wouldn't, would you?” 


End file.
